Avatar - Nowa Era
by Adelante
Summary: Odkrywanie nowych rejonów Pandory i nie tylko ;)
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Obudziłem się oglądając najwspanialszy widok, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Bowiem nade mną unosiła się piękna błękitna twarz, która uśmiechem oznajmiła mi, że oto narodziłem się na nowo. Wiem, że za tym stoi Eywa, która swą łaska ofiarowała mi to, co najcenniejsze. Nowe życie miałem rozpocząć wśród zupełnie obcych form życia. Znałem dobrze ich zwyczaje, ich kulturę oraz jak żyją na co dzień. Było to całkowicie proste życie opierające się na prawach natury, które rządzą tym światem. Ja zaś prosty człowiek, który pochodząc z Ziemi, przyniosłem im tylko zagładę. Lecz nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że to był błąd widząc jakie cierpienie i ból oni przeżywają. Nie odkrył bym tego, gdyby nie jedna z tych osób, która straciła przeze mnie swego ojca. Nie załamała się i dzielnie prowadziła swój lud do Drzewa Dusz, żeby tam poszukać pomocy u Eywy. Ja tymczasem załamany tym co zrobiłem, chciałem to odwrócić i prowadzony niewidzialną siłą, zacząłem walczyć w ich obronie. Byłem gotowy oddać za nich życie, w ogóle nie martwiąc się oto, co się stanie ze mną. I prawie tak się stało, gdyby nie pomoc jednej z tych istot, która rozumiejąc co się dzieje z moim słabym ludzkim ciałem, w ostatniej chwili dała mi ostatni oddech, po którym moja świadomość wróciła. Zaś teraz po raz kolejny budząc się, wiedziałem że zostanę z nią na zawsze.

-I see You. -powiedziałem.

-I see You. -usłyszałem.

Po tych słowach jeszcze raz zamknąłem oczy i łapiąc głęboki oddech ponownie je roztworzyłem. Chciałem być pewny, że to nie jest sen lub jakieś moje urojenia. W końcu zebrałem się w sobie i podnosząc głowę, ujrzałem dziesiątki "ludzi" z jakimi miałem teraz żyć. Podparty rękami na wielkim postumencie Drzewa Dusz uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona też tym samym się odwzajemniła. Pomogła mi z niego zejść, żebym po chwili ujrzał swe martwe kalekie ciało. W pierwszym momencie byłem tym strasznie przerażony, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że będąc w nim czułem się jeszcze gorzej. Ciągle zdany na łaskę innych oraz swe ograniczenia, wiedziałem że postąpiłem słusznie. Nie byłbym wstanie w nim dłużej funkcjonować, będąc jednocześnie tu i tam. To bardzo męczące i frustrujące zarazem, a nie chciałem do końca życia tak się męczyć. Teraz, gdy już się to stało i nie można było tego odwrócić, musiałem się z tym zmierzyć.

-Jak się czujesz Jake? -zapytała Neytiri, biorąc jego dłoń w swe ręce.

-Czuję się dobrze, choć... -spojrzał na swe ciało człowieka.

-Pochowamy go zgodnie z naszą tradycją. -odezwała się Mo'at.

-Dziękuję Matko. -odparł Jake.

-Jeśli czujesz się źle, to usiądź na chwilę. -zaproponowała Neytiri.

-Nie, mam teraz dużo do zrobienia. -powiedział Jake, patrząc na zgromadzony tłum.

W tym momencie, Jake wyszedł naprzeciw całego klanu, którym miał teraz kierować. Omatikaya bo tak się zwał, nosił swą nazwę z dumą. Nikt nawet nie pomyślał, że te plemię, które na co dzień zajmuję się tkaniem, stanie na czele rewolty, które wygna pazernych ludzi na ich ginącą planetę Ziemię. Sam też z niej pochodził, ale nie był jak inni. Nie miał bowiem nic do stracenia. Nie miał pieniędzy, żeby za które mógł przeprowadzić operację swojego złamanego kręgosłupa. Miał tylko poprowadzić Avatara wartego więcej niż całe jego życie. Nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał, że teraz to ono stanie się jego ciałem. Silniejsze, szybsze i zdolne do robienia niezwykłych rzeczy.

-Jestem tu dzięki wam, gotowy służyć jako Olo'eyktan całemu klanowi Omatikaya. Jednak wpierw muszę zapytać czy wy wyrażacie na to zgodę, żeby ktoś obcy wami kierował. Czy jesteście gotowi mu całkowicie zaufać i jego wyrokom. Ja sam jestem gotowy zrezygnować z tej funkcji, żeby ktoś z większym doświadczeniem ode mnie, przejął tą ważną funkcję. Czy jest ktoś taki? -zapytał Jake, patrząc na cały klan.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni pod Drzewem Dusz popatrzyli po sobie, po czym z tłumu zaczęły dochodzić coraz głośniejsze głosy jego imienia oraz jego tytułu.

-Toruk Makto nas poprowadzi!

Wtedy też do Jake'a podeszła Neytiri, która patrząc na swój rodzimy klan, nie kryła radości, że jej partner uzyskał zgodę na zostanie liderem Omatikaya. Razem z nim u jego boku miała pokierować swym ludem, który był dla niej jak rodzina. We wszystkich widziała swych braci i siostry, nawet jeśli nie były z nią spokrewnione.

-Jake, klan chcę, żebyś to ty nimi pokierował. -Neytiri oparła się na jego ramieniu, nie kryjąc uśmiechu na ustach.

-A czy ty tego chcesz? -zapytał.

-Oczywiście, razem to zrobimy. -chwyciła jego dłoń.

Wspólnie mieli stanąć na czele jednego z największych klanów w tej części kontynentu, problem był tylko taki, że nie mieli gdzie mieszkać. Dlatego też szybko przystąpiono do poszukiwań nowego Kelutral. Chcieli, żeby te miejsce było jak najbardziej podobne do zniszczonego Drzewa Domowego. Wokół miał rosnąć las, był dostęp do świeżej wody oraz żeby w okolicy rosły Drzewa Głosów. To się okazało na wskroś trudnym zadaniem i tylko jedno z drzew spełniało wszystkie wymagania, ale droga do niego była długa i niebezpieczna.

Wędrowali w długiej kolumnie składającej się z wojowników, matek i dzieci. Wielu z nich straciło swych bliskich, czy to partnera czy rodziców. Najmłodsi zostali przygarnięci przez innych rodziców, którzy mimo że posiadali własne dziecko, przyjęli je jak własne. Ci, którzy czuli się na siłach, żeby zacząć wszystko od początku, po raz kolejny chciało się zjednać z drugą połówką. Nawet mimo tego, że nie było to tak mocne uczucie jak podczas pierwszego zauroczenia. Bowiem to wszystko wymagało czasu, którego teraz im nie brakowało.

Docierając do nowego Drzewa Domowego, każdy zastanawiał się jak potoczy się jego dalsze życie. Wielki, potężny Kelutral oferował stabilność oraz zupełnie nowe możliwości. Jego obszerne wnętrze dawało dużo miejsca dla obecnych oraz dla przyszłych pokoleń. Wszystko było w surowym stanie, bez żadnych udogodnień. Na środku wił się ku górze spiralny pień, na którym rosnące grzyby tworzyły naturalne schody. Na wewnętrznych ścianach Drzewa Domowego znajdowało się wiele wnęk różnej wielkości, które idealnie nadawały jako pomieszczenia mieszkalne, bądź schowki na żywność lub broń. Jedynie czego najbardziej im brakowało to hamaków, których obecność pozwalała poczuć się jak w domu. Lecz dzisiaj nie to było najważniejsze, a możliwość zjedzenia czegoś oraz wypoczynku po niedawno skończonej bitwie z ludźmi. Wtedy też Jake wysłał na łowy swych najbardziej doświadczonych myśliwych, jednocześnie mieli za zadanie zaznajomić się z nowym terytorium leżącym wokół ich nowego Kelutral.

Z jego wnętrza usunięto nagromadzone liście i przygotowano miejsce pod ognisko. Starsi udali się po kamienie, którymi zostanie otoczone, zaś najmłodsi zostali wysłani po suche i opadnięte gałęzie na opał. Jeszcze inni poszli poszukać larw Teylu oraz dziko rosnących owoców i warzyw. Bowiem wieczorem zostanie przygotowany pierwszy posiłek w ich nowym Drzewie Domowym.

W międzyczasie Jake i Neytiri zajmowali się nadzorowaniem wszystkich prac oraz planowaniem kolejnych, jakie zostaną wykonane w przyszłych dniach. Do nich zaliczało się zamontowanie hamaków, zbudowanie Wielkiego Krosna oraz zebranie zapasów żywności. Z ostatnim zadaniem będzie najtrudniej, gdyż wielu myśliwych zginęło podczas obrony Drzewa Dusz. Nawet Neytiri chciała polować, lecz brak Ikrana poważnie utrudniał jej wykonanie tego zadania. Wtedy podczas narady ze starszyzną plemienną wyszła z pewną propozycją.

-Chcę wybrać się na Iknimaye. -spojrzała na Jake'a.

-Nie musisz tego robić. Możesz polować używając Pa'li. -zaproponował.

-Ja muszę Jake. Bez Ikrana czuję się bezużyteczna. -spuściła wzrok.

-Wiem, że i tak cię nie zatrzymam. Zatem czy pozwolisz, żebym mógł tobie towarzyszyć? -zapytał, patrząc na jej wdzięki.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Na pewno będzie ciekawie i trochę dziwnie. -uśmiechnęła się.

-Z całą pewnością. -Jake równie mocno się uśmiechnął.

Nastąpiła swoista zmiana ról i mimo większego doświadczenia Neytiri, Jake obawiał się o jej życie. W końcu miała zmierzyć się z jednym z tych dzikich stworzeń, którego sam oswajając o mało nie zginął. Za to dużym plusem było to, że nie musiała przechodzić równie niebezpiecznego Polowania we Śnie. Jad Arachnoida podany w złej ilości, potrafi uśmiercić każdego bez wyjątku. Sama Neytiri też czuła niepewność jutrzejszego wyzwania, choć będący z nią Jake raczej nie pozwoli, żeby coś jej się stało.

Kiedy narada dobiegła końca, Jake udał się na górę Kelutral, żeby na chwilę pobyć sam. Przyzwyczajenie się do nowego życia wcale nie jest takie łatwe, jak każdy by sądził. Całkowita zmiana otoczenia, zupełnie nowe niebezpieczeństwa oraz brak dzielenia czasu na dni tygodnia. Tu na Pandorze, każdy kolejny dzień jest taki sam. A jedynie co się liczyło, to ile czasu zostało do zmroku.

Wkrótce do Jake'a dołączyła Neytiri, która jak zawsze potrafiła się niepostrzeżenie skradać. Położyła na jego ramieniu swoją dłoń od której czuło się naturalne ciepło i delikatność dotyku. Jake wiedział do kogo ona należy i natychmiast się uśmiechnął.

-I co sądzisz o nowym Kelutral? -zadał pytanie, nie odrywając oczu od widoku wszechobecnej zieleni.

-Myślę, że jest dla nas wszystkich odpowiedni. -dała mu szczerą odpowiedź.

-Wiesz, że teraz wszystko się zmieni. Zaczniemy życie w nowym domu... -na chwilę się zamyślił.

-...który trzeba będzie wypełnić dziećmi. -dokończyła z uśmiechem.

Jake natychmiast się obrócił w jej kierunku, nie wierząc w to słyszy.

-Myślałem, że trochę poczekamy, aż sytuacja w Kelutral wróci do normy. -powiedział zdumiony.

-Nie cieszysz się. -spuściła wzrok na ziemię.

-Nie, to nie tak. Ja chcę i to bardzo, tylko nie sądziłem, że tak szybko. -odparł natychmiast.

-Ja już jestem gotowa, żeby stać się matką. Ale jak chcesz to poczekam. -westchnęła.

-Neytiri -zbliżył się do niej, po czym złożył jej długi pocałunek. -Nie chcę czekać i jeśli chcesz to możemy już dziś spróbować stworzyć nowe życie.

-To mi się podoba mój Jake'u. -na jej twarzy zagościł mocny uśmiech.

Gdy już zaszło słońce, w nowym Kelutral trwało zasiadanie do wspólnego wieczornego posiłku. Kilka upolowanych yerików i tapirusów już piekło się nad ogniem, które były pierwszym posiłkiem w nowym Drzewie Domowym. Obecnie klan nie był tak liczny jak kiedyś i nie było problemem, żeby w ciągu jednego dnia myśliwi mogli upolować wystarczającą liczbę zwierząt, która mogła go wykarmić. Z kolei nowe terytorium Omatikaya posiadało dużą obfitość w zwierzynę łowną, która mogła być powodem do wielu konfliktów z sąsiadującymi plemionami.

W trakcie wspólnej wieczerzy, Jake zwrócił się do siedzących blisko niego Ansita i Paral z pytaniem.

-Co sądzicie o naszej nowej lokalizacji?

-Jest dobra, choć to nie to samo co stare tereny łowieckie. -odpowiedział Ansit.

-A ty Paral co myślisz? -Jake spojrzał na nią.

-Podzielam zdanie Ansita. -odpowiedziała, kiedy przełykała kolejny kęs mięsa.

Paral i Ansit od czasu bitwy o Drzewo Dusz, zbliżyli się ku sobie. Stało się to, kiedy Ansit uratował życie Paral, strącając jeden ze skorpionów, który ją ścigał. Oboje byli najlepszymi łowcami, jak też zaciętymi wojownikami i każdy w klanie wiedział, że wspólna pasja ich połączy. Tak jak dzisiaj, kiedy to razem wybrali się na polowanie, jak i teraz wspólnie ucztując przy ognisku. Siedzieli blisko Jake'a, który doceniał ich kunszt walki oraz zdolności łowieckie i stąd ich wysoka pozycja w klanie. Zawsze najbliżej Olo'eyktana zasiadają osoby pełniące najważniejsze funkcje w plemieniu, takie jak starszyzna plemienna, Tsahik, najbardziej doświadczeni myśliwi czy osoby zajmujące się wyrobem rzeczy codziennego użytku.

W późnych godzinach nocnych, kiedy to większość klanu spała, a niebo było pokryte gwiazdami, Jake miał spełnić swą obietnice daną Neytiri. Wyszli na zewnątrz Drzewa Domowego pod pretekstem złapania świeżego powietrza. Kto jeszcze nie spał, domyślał się że chodziło o coś zupełnie innego, ale dla nikogo nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Tak naprawdę cały klan oczekiwał wspólnego potomka Olo'eyktana i ich przyszłej Tsahik.

Miejsce w jakie się udali, było dość podobnym do tego w jakim pierwszy raz się spotkali. Naokoło nich rosło wiele Drzew Głosów, które błękitnym blaskiem mieniły całą okolice, zaś rosnąca gęsta roślinność doskonale chroniła przed wzrokiem ciekawskich. Zresztą i tak nie mieli się czym przejmować, gdyż nikogo więcej oprócz nich w okolicy nie było. Jak zwykle piękno tutejszych lasów w nocy było niesamowicie przytłaczające. Potrafiło poruszyć duszę każdego człowieka, który umiał to docenić. Jake, który wychował się wśród szarości i brudu, jak zwykle chłoną swymi oczami ten żywy obraz doskonałości natury. Jednak najbardziej urzekający widok miał przed sobą. Wysoka, smukła niebieska sylwetka, poprzecinana ciemniejszymi paskami, wzbudzała w nim pragnienie posiadania jej dziś na własność. I tak było, gdyż należała tylko do niego i to jemu była przeznaczona.

Od ich pierwszego razu minęło dużo czasu, w trakcie którego wiele się wydarzyło. Teraz mieli możliwość nadrobić zaległości, jak też dać początek nowemu życiu, jeśli tylko Eywa na to pozwoli. Bowiem zdarzało się, że niektóre pary musiały długo czekać na efekty ich wspólnej pracy. Lecz oni oboje mieli nadzieje, że przez zasługę jakim była ochrona najświętszego z drzew, ten czas nadejdzie szybciej niż zwykle.

Kiedy Neytiri stanęła, poczuła na swych plecach czuły dotyk Jake'a, który odsuwając jej długie włosy na bok, pocałował jej szyje i ramiona. Wtedy też odwróciła się do niego, zamykając jego usta długim i szczerym pocałunkiem. Wspólnie dzielili smak swych ust, w których odkrywali ukryte pragnienia. Oboje też wiedzieli, że wkrótce je spełnią i że stanie się to w dziś, w ciągu najbliższych chwil. Nawet nie zauważyli momentu, kiedy to złączyła ich wspólna więź, gdyż byli tak bardzo zajęci sobą.

Naprędce ściągnęli swe krępujące ruchy ubrania, żeby nic im nie przeszkadzało w przeżywaniu tej wspólnej chwili. Wszystko leżało porozrzucane na ziemi, tak jak oni sami, gdzie leżąc jedno na drugim wyzbyło się jakiejkolwiek skromności. Ciało Neytiri wiło się na ziemi, pieszczone dłońmi Jake'a, który z pełną pasją dotykał jej smukłej talii oraz długich i jedwabiście gładkich nóg. Z cała pewnością nikt niema takich nóg jak ona, o czym on doskonale wiedział. Pieścił je od pośladków, przez kolana, aż po jej stopy.

Wszystko w tsahylu było tak intensywne, że byle dotyk wywoływał drżenie na całym ciele, a dodatkowo uzupełnione uczuciem wglądu w duszę swego partnera. To stanowiło o wyjątkowości tej chwili, jaką właśnie przeżywają. Całym swym umysłem koncentrowali się na wspólnym uniesieniu, momencie w którym stają się jednością, a ciało zamierało w bezruchu. Wtedy też dali sobie trochę czasu, żeby dojść do siebie. A gdy zasypiali, mocno się obieli przed chłodem nocy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Wraz z nastaniem nowego dnia w Drzewie Domowym, starsi mieszkańcy udali się w poszukiwanie materiałów na wykończenie jego wnętrza. Były to różnej długości i grubości liany, bambusowe drągi czy rośliny służące za dzbanki. Wszystko to posłuży do budowy różnego rodzaju narzędzi codziennego użytku, gdyż zostały one zniszczone w starym Kelutral. Jako, że każdy wiedział czego szukać, a wszystko oferowała dżungla, to wystarczyło tego poszukać na tym rozległym leśnym obszarze. Każda z grup poszukiwawczych miała kilkuosobową ochronę wojowników, ponieważ teren nie był do końca poznany i mógł zaoferować niemiłe niespodzianki w postaci Procaków lub Thanatorów czających się w ukryciu.

W tym samym czasie Jake i Neytiri przygotowywali się do wyprawy na Iknimaye. Zjedli proste i lekkie jedzenie, a następnie udali po Pa'li, żeby dotrzeć do miejsca z którego zaczyna się długą i wyczerpującą wspinaczkę. Wspólnie stanęli przed tym zadaniem, tak jak razem podjęli się prowadzić swój klan. Schodząc z Pa'li, Jake popatrzył w górę i pokręcił głową.

-To będzie trudniejsze niż ostatnio. -stwierdził.

-A czemu tak sądzisz? -zapytała Neytiri.

-Bo teraz muszę martwić się o ciebie. -ich wzrok się spotkał.

-Zapewniam cię, że nie masz powodu do niepokoju. -podeszła do niego i obejmując go za szyję, dała mu krótki pocałunek.

-Może zacznijmy i miejmy to już z głowy. -westchnął.

Jake jako człowiek z dobrymi manierami, puścił Neytiri przodem. Ta nie czekając, od razu podjęła się wspinaczki, zostawiając Jake'a z tyłu. Cóż, Neytiri tu się urodziła i miała bez porównania większe doświadczenie od Jake'a i mimo jego większej siły, mogła z nim konkurować. Z kolei Jake jako były komandos nauczony wytrwałości nie zamierzał odpuszczać, nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o same dotarcie na szczyt. Była to jednak zdrowa rywalizacja, gdzie liczyło się najbardziej bezpieczeństwo, jeśli można było o jakimś mówić.

W połowie drogi Jake ją wyprzedził, a następnie zaczekał przed skokiem na śliskie liany.

-Jesteś teraz szybszy mój Jake'u. -przyznała szczerze, kiedy do niego dotarła.

-Cóż, niedawno tu byłem. -dodał z rozbawieniem.

Jak tylko skała z lianami przybliżyła się do nich na tyle blisko żeby skoczyć, Jake zrobił to jako pierwszy, mocno się jej chwytając. Wtedy dołączyła do niego Neytiri, której ręce obślizgnęły na mokrej lianie i gdyby nie wspomogła się nogami, niechybnie spadła by w dół. Jake w tym momencie zamarł, spodziewając się najgorszego, lecz po chwili dalej się wspinali docierając na kolejny etap wędrówki. Razem biegli po wielkim moście z grubego oplotu lian. Był to niezwykły widok ogromnej przestrzeni, w której naokoło nich wisiały ogromne głazy, a nad ich głowami wysoko na niebie szybowały dzikie Ikrany. To jedno z najwspanialszych miejsc na Pandorze, gdzie najbardziej liczyła się wolność, którą miał zapewnić własny podniebny wierzchowiec. Umożliwiał najszybsze i najbardziej bezpieczne pokonywanie ogromnych dystansów, na tej imponującej i zachwycającej w piękne krajobrazy planecie. Jeszcze tylko bieg przez jaskinię z płynącą wodą i znaleźli się na ostatnim etapie, docierając do imponującego widoku na całe góry Alleluja. Dziesiątki, setki Ikranów szybowało po całym nieboskłonie, mieniąc je swymi barwami skrzydeł, jak i wypełniając je swym głosem, który odbijał się wielokrotnym echem wśród skał.

Oboje dali sobie chwilę na odpoczynek, z czego najbardziej był on potrzebny Neytiri, gdyż to do niej należało złapanie swojego Ikrana. Wtedy też podała Jake'owi swój łuk i strzały. Następnie przeszli skalną mokrą półką, gdzie cały krajobraz przysłaniała płynąca woda, którą mijając ukazał się widok na siedlisko zmór.

-Myślę, że nie muszę ci mówić co robić. -Jake spojrzał przez jej ramię.

-Nie, ale dziękuje, że ze mną jesteś. -na chwilę się odwróciła.

-Pamiętaj, żeby się skupić na zadaniu. Ja w razie czego pomogę. -zapewnił ją.

Neytiri rozwinęła swą bolę i kręcą nią, zaczęła zbliżać się do stada zmór. Kilka z nich zainteresowało się nią, skrzecząc w jej kierunku, inne zaskrzeczały i odleciały. Wtedy jeden z Ikranów, z wyraźną agresją ryknął w jej kierunku, na co ona odpowiedziała równie silnym syknięciem. Wiedziała, że ten będzie jej i zaczęła przygotowywać się do ataku. I tak się stało, gdy robiąc szybki unik zawinęła bolę na szczękach zmory. Zwierze odskoczyło do tyłu, próbując ściągnąć pętle, lecz bez skutku. Długie szpony uniemożliwiały sięgniecie do boli i to wykorzystała Neytiri, skacząc na Ikrana, chcąc szybko zakończyć te przedstawienie. Złapała swój warkocz, próbując nawiązać więź z dzikim stworzeniem, ale te się nie poddawało. Zwierzę tak mocno się szarpało, że dotarło na skraj urwiska, co przeraziło Jake'a.

-Przepaść! Uważaj! -krzyknął, jednocześnie podbiegając bliżej Neytiri.

-Widzę! -odpowiedziała dysząc ze zmęczenia.

Jedna z nóg Ikrana nagle się obsunęła i zwierzę pazurami skrzydeł uchwyciło się ziemi, żeby nie spaść ze skarpy. Neytiri nie straciła przytomności umysłu i wykorzystując ten moment, ponownie sięgnęła po warkocz i po czółko zwierzęcia, żeby nawiązać z nim Tsaheylu. W końcu nastąpił sukces i gdy tylko ich umysły się zsynchronizowały, razem z Ikranem wydostała się z nad przepaści.

-Świetnie Neytiri. Już myślałem, że spadniesz! -zbliżył się do niej Jake.

-Też miałam takie wrażenie. -odparła, wciąż dysząc po zmaganiach.

-Jak go więc nazwiesz? -zapytał z ciekawości jej partner.

-Lapo. -odpowiedziała bez myślenia,

-Prawda, to twój drugi ikran. -roześmiał się młody wódz.

Po doświadczeniach z wcześniejszym Ikranem, Neytiri nie miała problemu, żeby wiedzieć jak kierować go własnymi myślami. Przypieczętowanie więzi było najłatwiejszym zadaniem z całego rytuału Iknimaya. W parę sekund zmora zaczęła wykonywać posłuszne ruchy w powietrzu. Jake widział ją z daleka i obserwował jak robiąc pętle wokół jednej z gór, zaczęła zmierzać w jego kierunku, lądując na skalnej półce. Wkrótce razem spotkali się w jaskini, chcąc wymienić się własnymi spostrzeżeniami.

Kiedy Jake i Neytiri wrócili do Kelutral, kończono właśnie montownie hamaków między jego wewnętrznymi szczeblami. Miały służyć przez następne kilkanaście lat, gdzie każdy z mieszkańców znajdzie kojący sen, opatulony ochronnym liściem palmy fasolowej. Była to wspólna praca wszystkich mieszkańców i nawet dzieci naśladując ich ruchy, pomagały im w drobnych pracach. W ten sposób pogłębiali swe więzi rodzinne, ale i wewnętrzne klanu. Nawet jeśli dochodziło do jakiś utarczek, to w przypadku jakiegoś ważnego wydarzenia, konflikt był chwilowo zażegany, żeby wznieść się ponad to.

Na dole przebieg prac nadzorowała Mo'at, która wielokrotnie uczestniczyła w podobnych wydarzeniach, choć nie na taką skalę. W momencie ujrzenia Neytiri jak schodziła z góry po schodach, ucieszyła się wiedząc, że jej córka odniosła sukces z dzisiejszej wyprawy na Iknimaye. Objęła ją i ucałowała.

-Jak go nazwałaś? -zapytała Moat.

-Lapo. -odpowiedziała Neytiri.

-Jake, mam nadzieje że pilnowałeś mojej córki. Mam tylko ją. -spojrzała na niego swym przenikliwym wzrokiem.

-Oczywiście Matko. Ja nie pozwoliłem, żeby coś jej się stało. -odparł z szacunkiem.

-Córko, pomożesz mi z dzisiejszą ceremonią. -Mo'at spojrzała w górę Kelutral, na kończony ostatni hamak.

-Oczywiście Sa'nok. -bez wahania się zgodziła.

W czasie tego obrzędu, wszyscy zebrali się wokół rozpalonego ogniska, do którego Neytiri wrzuciła kilka roślin, które paląc się wydzielały gęsty dym. Wielki obłok siwych oparów unosił się w górę Kelutral, opływając wszystkie nowo zamontowane hamaki. Wtedy Mo'at wrzuciła do ognia płatki Kllpxiwll , które paląc się, zmieniły dym na niebieskawy kolor. Wokół niej zgromadziły się kobiety, które swoim głosem śpiewały piękne pieśni ku Eywe. Do nich dołącza też reszta klanu, mając nadzieje na to, że ich prośba o błogosławieństwo nowych "Nivi", zostanie wysłuchana. Mo'at również to robiła i będąc jakby w transie, wznosiła co chwile ręce ku górze. W momencie jak pieśni dobiegły końca, wrzuciła do paleniska zielonkawy proszek, który gwałtownie podsycił ogień.

-Eywa k'sey nivi'bri'sta. -oznajmiła głośno Tsahik.

Znaczy tyle co "Bądźcie bezpieczni w ramionach Eywy". Nowe hamaki miały stanowić bezpieczne miejsce odpoczynku, po trudach z jakimi zmagali się na co dzień. Wierzono, że kiedy się w nich śpi, Eywa daje w nocy wskazówki jak rozwiązać swoje problemy. Teraz po skończonej ceremonii, kiedy to uroczysta atmosfera nieco opadła, Mo'at w trakcie wieczornego posiłku zwróciła się do Neytiri z pochwałą za jej dzisiejszą pomoc.

-Jeśli będziesz przestrzegać nakazów Eywy, to pewnego dnia staniesz się Wielką Tsahik u boku Toruka Makto.

-Dziękuje Sa'nok twoje wsparcie jest dla mnie ważne. -odpowiedziała, przerywając na chwilę jedzenie Teylu.

-A to jest jakaś skomplikowana ceremonia? -zapytał z ciekawości Jake.

-Tak, gdyż nową Tsahik musi zatwierdzić Eywa. -odparła Mo'at.

-Nigdy w czymś takim nie uczestniczyłem, ale na moje wsparcie też możesz liczyć. -Jake spojrzał na Neytiri.

-Wiem. -odpowiedziała.

Blisko nich siedziała Paral, która na widok wzroku Ansita na chwilę spuściła wzrok na ziemię, po czym w kącikach ust zagościło małe rozbawienie. Przeprosiła zgromadzonych i wyszła na zewnątrz. Ansit obejrzał się za nią, ale że rozmawiał z Olo'eyktanem nie za bardzo wypadało wychodzić. Jego wzrok na Paral zauważył Jake, który rozbawił się tą sytuacją, ale po chwili się opanował i odchrząknął do niego.

-Idź, nie każ jej czekać na siebie. -uśmiechnął się.

-Irayo. -odpowiedział Ansit.

-Nasz klan musi się rozrastać. -mówiąc to, Jake dostał łokciem od Neytiri.

Ansit dobiegł do Paral, która nie spodziewając się go tutaj, ucieszyła się jego widokiem.

-Czemu nie zostałeś w środku. Ja tylko na wyszłam na chwilkę. -powiedziała, patrząc na niego swymi bursztynowymi oczami.

-Wiesz jak też na chwilę. -dodał nieco zakłopotany Ansit.

-Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? -zapytała.

-Prawdę powiedziawszy to tak. -wziął głęboki oddech i chwycił jej ręce. -Czy ty godzisz się zostać moją partnerką na całe życie. -zamarł, czekając na odpowiedź.

-Wiesz Ansit, że to dość odważny krok, a poza tym jest jeszcze trochę za wcześnie. -odpowiedziała, ukazując śnieżnobiały uśmiech.

-Tak, wiem o tym. Ale mogę poczekać, aż będziesz gotowa. -westchnął.

-A nie masz kogoś innego na oku? -zapytała z ciekawości.

-Ja nie, a ty? -zadał jej pytanie.

-Ja... może. -patrzyła na jego wyraz twarzy.

-A kto to jest? -zapytał z bardziej poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

-To jest... nie powiem. Zresztą nie ważne, chodźmy do środka, muszę iść się wyspać. -ziewnęła w tym momencie.

Oboje udali się na górę, gdzie każde z nich zajęło sąsiadujące ze sobą hamaki. Anist obserwował ją jak kładzie się i po uśmiechnięciu, zamyka się w nim. Sam też zamknął swój hamak i zmrużył oczy, myśląc o Paral. Ale po chwili oprzytomniał, gdy poczuł szturchanie. Była to ona, chcąc żeby podzielił z nią swój hamak. Zrobił to bez słowa sprzeciwu, czując naprzeciw siebie jej ciepło i miły zapach.

-Wiesz Ansit, kłamałam. Jesteś tylko ty. -pocałowała go w usta.

-To... miłe. -powiedział, gdy wrócił do zmysłów.

-Co powiesz na wspólne łowy? -zapytała Paral.

-Oczywiście. -opowiedział bez chwili wahania.

-To dobrze. Ja lubię polować. -dodała.

-Teraz upolowałaś mnie. -powiedział z rozbawieniem.

-I z chęcią bym ciebie zjadła. -zamrugała oczami.

-Teraz nie zasnę, bojąc się czy kawałek mojego ciała, nie wyląduję w twoich ustach. -z trudem ukrył śmiech.

-Na razie nie musisz się tego obawiać. -zmrużyła oczy. -Śpij dobrze Ansit. -zamknęła je.

-Śpij dobrze Paral. -dodał.

Jak każda nowa para, która zanim się połączy, wcześniej razem dzielą hamak. Ma to za zadanie upewnienie się co do wyboru partnera, jak też pokazać innym zainteresowanym osobom, że dany partner jest już zajęty. To była zresztą tradycja w każdym Klanie i nikt nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. Razem szybko zasnęli, nie wiedząc że następnego dnia staną przed zupełnie nowym wyzwaniem.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Jeszcze zanim wzeszło słońce na Pandorze, większość mieszkańców nowego Kelutral już nie spała. Poranna mgła unosząc się nad zielonym lasem, przysłaniała cały nieboskłon. Było bardzo cicho i tylko niektóre z ptaków pogwizdywało w gęstych koronach wielkich drzew. Panował też lekki chłód, ale to stanowiło wytchnienie przed upalnym dniem. Gdy w końcu pierwsze promienie przebiły się przez drzewa, wszyscy w klanie Omatikaya byli już na nogach. No może prawie wszyscy.

-Jake chodź, bo wszyscy wstali, a ty jeszcze śpisz. -powiedziała Neytiri, nachylając się nad jego hamakiem.

-Zaraz wstanę, tylko muszę coś Tobie powiedzieć. -odpowiedział sennym głosem.

-Co takiego? -zapytała z ciekawości.

-Możesz się pochylić bliżej? -zapytał, przecierając oczy.

Neytiri będąc więcej niż bardzo ciekawa, wykonała prośbę Jake'a. Nie wiedziała jednak, że to był podstęp z jego strony. Bo, gdy nadstawiła ucho nad jego ustami, ten nic nie mówiąc, nagle objął ją w talii i wciągnął do swojego hamaku. Ten aż się zakołysał od ich wspólnego ciężaru. Neytiri spojrzała na niego parą wielkich zaskoczonych żółtych oczu i natychmiast uderzyła go ręką w klatkę piersiową.

-Myślałam, że chcesz coś powiedzieć, a ty się wygłupiasz jak... jak dziecko! -zmrużyła na niego gniewnie oczy.

-No co? -powiedział, śmiejąc się.

-To, że obiecałam mojej Sa'nok natychmiast z tobą przyjść, bo ma coś nam ważnego do przekazania. -mówiła gdy wstawała, poprawiając przy tym swój i tak skromny strój.

-To chyba może poczekać, bo mam teraz coś ważniejszego do... roboty. -odparł, kładąc ręce na jej wąskich biodrach.

-Jake, wiesz że to za długo potrwa, a sprawa mojej Sa'nok może być naprawdę ważna. -złapała go za nadgarstki, odciągając jego ręce od siebie.

-Dobrze już... niech będzie. -westchnął, nieco rozczarowany jej postawą.

-Mój Jake, też bym chciała coś z tego ciała... -przejechała palcem w dół jego klatki piersiowej.

-Więc na co czekasz? -zapytał z uśmiechem.

-Na Eywe, Jake! -walnęła go po raz drugi w pierś.

Gdy skończyli wspólne przekomarzanie się, zeszli na dół gdzie pośród zajętych pracą mieszkańców czekała na nich Mo'at. Patrząc na jej wyraz twarzy, oboje byli już pewni, że ma coś ważnego im do przekazania. W końcu obecna Tsahik przemówiła:

-Jake, wiem że chciałbyś mieć trochę czasu, aby przyzwyczaić się do swojego statusu naszego Olo'eyktana, ale to nie może czekać. Nasz stary symbol klanu Omatikaya, przepadł bez śladu w zniszczonym przez Ludzi Nieba starym Kelutral. Dlatego ty musisz dotrzeć do miejsca daleko na południu poza naszym terytorium. Tam według legendy żyje najstarszy z klanów, który powinien dać wam pozostałe wskazówki, gdzie można odnaleźć nasz najświętszy dar od Eywy. -spojrzała na jedno z zabłąkanych nasion Atokiryna, które szybowało nad ich głowami.

-Chcesz, żebym odnalazł Błękitny Flet? -zapytał nieco zaskoczony młody wódz.

-Tak. -odparła krótko Mo'at.

-Pójdę z tobą, Jake. -powiedziała od razu Neytiri.

-Zaraz, jeszcze nie powiedziałem, że się zgadzam. Nawet nie wiem, czy sprostam temu zadaniu? -Jake bezradnie rozłożył ręce, patrząc na Mo'at.

-Wiem, że nadal się uczysz, ale nie możemy dłużej czekać. Za kilkanaście wschodów słońca, ma się odbyć wielkie zgromadzenie klanów wokół Drzewa Dusz, a bez naszego symbolu, nasz klan nie będzie godnie reprezentowany. Moja córka już się zgodziła, a ty Jake Sully? -Mo'at wzrok zatrzymał się na nim.

-No dobrze, zgadzam się. Ale nas dwoje to chyba za mało na taką wyprawę? -Jake spojrzał na obecną Tsahik.

-Dlatego Ty wybierzesz sobie dwóch najlepszych wojowników. -starsza kobieta położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym odeszła.

Jake w tym momencie mógł tylko pomyśleć o dwóch osobach, które mogłyby się zgodzić z nimi podróżować. Ale do puki nie pozna ich zdania na ten temat, nie mógł być tego pewny. Wziął natychmiast Neytiri za rękę i poszedł z nią ich poszukać. Miał nadzieje, że jeszcze się nie wybrali na polowanie. Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz Kelutral, znaleźli Ansita i Paral na polanie w trakcie rozmowy z pozostałymi wojownikami Omatikaya. Kiedy stanęli obok nich, Jake poprosił o prywatną rozmowę, przez co pozostała grupa Na'vi się rozeszła.

-Szukam dwóch chętnych osób na wyprawę, które będą nam towarzyszyć i służyć wsparciem w razie ewentualnego niebezpieczeństwa. Co tu dużo mówić, szukam najbardziej zaprawionych w boju oraz odważnych wojowników i pierwsze co pomyślałem, to wy. -wskazał na ich dwójkę.

-Domyślam się, że chodzi o Błękitny Flet? -zapytała ciekawie Paral.

-Tak, a skąd o tym wiesz? -zapytał zdziwiony Jake.

-W naszym Klanie dużo się o tym mówiło dzisiaj rano. -wzruszyła ramionami młoda wojowniczka.

-Więc jak będzie Paral? -zapytał ją ponownie wódz.

-To ważne dla nas, więc nie mogę odmówić. -odpowiedziała szczerze.

-A ty Ansit? -teraz Jake spojrzał na niego.

-To zaszczyt towarzyszyć tobie Toruk Makto. -odpowiedział z szacunkiem młody wojownik.

-Zatem idźcie się już przygotować, bo niedługo wyruszamy, a to nie jest wyprawa na jeden dzień. -powiedział nieco poważniej Jake.

-Dziękuję, że się zgodziliście nam towarzyszyć. -dodała z uśmiechem Neytiri.

Po tej rozmowie wszyscy udali się do Kelutral, żeby pobrać zapas strzał do łuków i rezerwę jedzenia wystarczającą na trzy dni, zaś resztę pożywienia znajdą po drodze. Zdecydowali się podróżować na ziemi z pomocą bardzo wytrzymałych Pa'li. W pierwszej chwili pomyśleli o Ikranach, jednakże miejsce do którego zmierzają jest ponad ich siły, musząc się często zatrzymywać na odpoczynek. Byłoby to na pewno też bezpieczniejsze, ale jeśli chodzi o pokonanie ogromnych odległości, to silny Pa'li jest w tym niezastąpiony.

Ansit postanowił też na wszelki wypadek zabrać z sobą tarczę zwaną przez nich M'resh'tuyu. Przydaje się jako osłona przed mniejszymi drapieżnikami lub wrogo nastawionymi innymi Na'vi. Dodatkowo sięgnął po maczugę, której końcówka była wykonana z dużego kamienia. Jej uderzenie mogło połamać kości lub co najmniej przy mroczyć napastnika, dając szansę do skorzystania z osobistego noża. Paral zaś sięgnęła po swoją ulubioną broń, jaką jest kusza. Jest to bardzo śmiercionośne urządzenie, ponieważ może razić przeciwnika z bardzo daleka, choć korzystanie z niej wymaga dużej wprawy i pewnej ręki. Tylko Jake i Neytiri nie zabrali z sobą nic prócz łuku i strzał, uznając że wystarczy szybkość oraz spryt.

Jeszcze nim wyruszyli, Jake postanowił ogłosić swoją decyzję o podróży całemu Klanowi. Omatikaya przerwali swoje prace we wnętrzu Kelutral i skupili się tłocznie wokół wzniesienia, koło spiralnych schodów prowadzących do szczytu ich domu. Neytiri stała koło Jake'a patrząc na niego z dumą, że postanowił podjąć się tego trudnego zadania, bo nikt nie znał dokładnego położenia tego miejsca. Możliwe, że cała ta wyprawa pójdzie na marne, jeśli pomylą drogi i nie zdążą przed czasem. W końcu Jake przemówił w Na'vi:

-Najpierw chciałbym wyznaczyć Mo'at, jako osobę która będzie przewodniczyć klanowi pod moją nieobecność. Jak wszyscy już wiecie, organizujemy wyprawę w poszukiwaniu świętego symbolu Omatikaya. Będę w niej Ja, Neytiri oraz Ansit i Paral, jako nasza dodatkowa ochrona, choć mam nadzieje że nic złego nas nie spotka. -gdy skończył, zszedł niżej na ziemię i wtedy zwróciła się do niego Mo'at.

-Idź synu i sprowadź dla nas nasz symbol. O klan się nie martw, bo gdy już wrócicie powinno tu być bardziej jak starym Drzewie Domowym. -uśmiechnęła się i na moment położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Postaram się nie zawieść. -odparł wódz ukłonem w jej stronę.

Ludzie, którzy otaczali Jake'a, patrzyli na niego jak na ich wybawiciela i ostatnią szansę. Od razu skierował się pobrać swój łuk, który leżał oparty o wnętrze Kelutral. Tutaj nie musiał się obawiać, że ktoś go sobie przywłaszczy. Na'vi szanowali cudzą własność, a tym bardziej ich Olo'eyktana. Jake chwycił też kołczan, zaś od klanu dostał zapas jedzenia. Ten sam pokarm otrzymała też Neytiri, Ansit i Paral. Każdy z nich podziękował za ten podarunek i w końcu wszyscy skierowali się na zewnątrz po czekające na nich wierzchowce.

W ślad za wychodzącą czwórką podróżników, podążyła też reszta klanu. Jake idąc obok Neytiri, na moment nachylił się obok niej i szepnął jej coś do ucha, na co ona odparła śmiechem. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Paral i Ansita, który zdawał się być nie do końca przekonany to wyprawą, a jedynym powodem dla którego się przyłączył, była idąca obok niego kobieta. Wtedy Jake odwrócił jego uwagę:

-Ansit, chyba nie zamierzasz zrezygnować? -zapytał go wódz.

-Nie, to zaszczyt uczestniczyć w tej wyprawie. -odparł szybko młody wojownik.

-To dobrze, że podchodzisz do tego w ten sposób. -rzekła Neytiri i wtedy spojrzała na Paral. -Siostro, mam nadzieje, że myślisz tak samo?

-Oczywiście. -odpowiedziała z ukłonem w stronę przyszłej Tsahik.

-Dobrze, wsiadajmy już na nasze Pa'li i w drogę. -odezwał się Jake, stojąc gotowy przy jednym ze zwierząt.

Kiedy każdy dosiadł swojego wierzchowca i połączył się z nim Tsaheylu, po raz ostatni spojrzeli na zgromadzony na polanie klan. W końcu Jake pognał swojego Pa'li, a w ślad za nim zrobili to pozostali z jego grupy, znikając po chwili w zielonej otchłani nieprzeniknionego i niebezpiecznego lasu.


End file.
